Don't Forget Me Spencer
by cookiemonster124
Summary: It's up to the four girls and Toby to save Spencer


**Don't Leave Me Spencer **

It was a hot summer day on July4, 2012 Spencer, Toby, Hannah ,Caleb, Aria, Ezra, Emily, and Maya were all going to see the fire work show together as couples and they were all so excited. Hannah, Aria, Spencer, and Emily were all going to Spencer's house to pick each other's outfits for their date with their boyfriends/girlfriends. Spencer had went down stairs to go get the pizza they ordered because they were starving from everything and then she realized the back door was open when no one opened it. Spencer called out hello but no one was their Spencer stepped closer and someone in a black outfit tackled Spencer immediately knew it was A. Spencer screamed "help" but then A covered her mouth and knocked her out cold and took Spencer to its car and then drove away with Spencer on the passenger's seat. Hannah, Aria, and Emily quickly ran down stairs to find the pizza on the floor and the living room a mess Aria checked in the bathroom and said "Spencer where are you". Hannah and Emily checked outside while they called Spencer's name Emily called Toby to see if Spencer went over there. "Hello" Toby said as he answered the phone "hey" Emily said to Toby "Is Spencer there with you" "no I thought she was with you" answered Toby. Emily had explained that Spencer went to go get the pizza they ordered and that the girls heard her scream and when they went down stairs she was gone and the pizza was on the floor and the living room was a complete mess. As soon as Emily knew it Toby was over there with a concerned and worried look on his face and couldn't stop pacing around in Spencer's living room. Then all of the sudden the three girls phone beeped and the stared at their phones with worried looks on their faces. Noticing the looks Toby asked them what was wrong the girls looked at each other and gave each other a nod and showed Toby the text that they had gotten from A from Emily's phone. The texted said "hurry up and save your beloved Spencer time is running out for her" –A Toby remembered A from the motel when he and Spencer shared their first kiss and when Spencer had told him she didn't know who that was Toby wondered why Spencer would lie to him. Then Toby told himself that he had push that a side and worry about Spencer's life being at risk suddenly Hannah remembered that Spencer had her phone so asked Caleb to come over and see if he can track down soon 5 minutes came by with his equipment and went straight to work. After hours of hard work Caleb finally got access to track down Spencer and the girls went in their cars with Toby to go get Spencer. They found Spencer at lookout point tied up to a tree with bruises on her face the first one to run up to Spencer was Aria, Emily, and Hannah then Toby came and untied Spencer from the tree and set her on the ground Spencer opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around Toby's neck then suddenly was grabbed from behind when she turned around she pulled down A's hood only to find out that Lucas was there Emily couldn't release herself from his Toby Lunged himself at Lucas and Lucas had punched Toby knocking him down. Suddenly Lucas released Emily and Spencer saw him taking out a knife just as Lucas was about to stab Toby Spencer got in the way and Lucas Stabbed Spencer on her side. Spencer fell on the ground hitting her head against the ground furious Toby had tackled Lucas on the ground the girls huddled against Spencer crying Hannah had called the police. The police answered the phone "911 what's your emergency"? Hannah said "Come quick someone has been stabbed at lookout point" "Ma'am we are on our way" answered the operator. Soon the police took Spencer in the ambulance with Toby sitting next to her and arrested Lucas. Emily, Aria, and Hannah followed by leaving at how they came to look out in Emily's car. While waiting in the waiting room Emily called Maya, Hannah called Caleb, and Aria called Ezra moments later Maya, Caleb, and Ezra were there waiting with Aria, Hannah, Emily, and Toby. Soon the doctors came and told Toby that Spencer was in a comma and where Lucas stabbed Spencer wasn't healing and she might be in danger of passing away Emily, Aria, and Hannah had tears in their eyes. Maya, Caleb, and Ezra went to go comfort their girlfriends while Toby stood motionless Emily pushed away from Maya and hugged Toby that's when all the tears fell from Toby's blue eyes. "I can't lose her Em" said Toby "I know Toby I know" said Emily while rubbing Toby's back. Two months had passed and Spencer was still in a comma one day Toby send Jenna to visit Spencer because he was so busy at work. Instead of visiting her Jenna lied to Toby telling him that Spencer had passed away Friday night and that they had burned her body Toby quickly fell into depression. While at the hospital Hannah brought her clothes to put on because they let her go home Spencer was dying to go see Toby finally out of the hospital. While at his front porch Toby saw that girl with dark long curls with mocha color eyes coming towards him Toby thought it was impossible because the girl of his dreams was dead. Then she spoke and he realized that it wasn't a dream it was real "hey Toby" Spencer said "hey" he said back before she could say anything else Toby's lips was attached to hers. "What was that for"? she asked smiling "I thought you were dead" Toby said with tears coming down his face "why would you think that"? Spencer asked whipping his tears away. Toby then explained what Jenna told him "that bitch" said Spencer Toby chuckled and then wrapped his arms around her. Spencer winced and Toby said sorry and she told him it was fine "Spencer" Toby said "yes Toby" Spencer said "Don't ever leave me in this cruel world" said Toby "I won't" replied Spencer with a peck on his lips.

Fin~

I Hope you guys enjoyed this Spoby Story Be sure you check out my other one Spencer's Christmas Surprise Don't forget to review thank you for reading my Spoby Stories 3


End file.
